Broken Samurai a Mugen & Jin love story
by animefan03
Summary: When Kimiko is sold into a life of prostitution, who is there to save her? Well who other than Mugen and Jin that is.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Kimiko Rain  
Age: 15

Past: Your father just sold you to a brothel in Japan, you're still a virgin so you have a high price, but you have to still entertain your guests

You wake up at 7:00 same as any other day since you've been here. The brothel women have been helping you adapt to the enviroment, and have been teaching you how to perform your job. You are talking to one of your friends there.  
Annabelle: "Hey Kimiko, there's a rumor going around that the master of the brothel just lowered your price down"  
You: "Oh no...I hope...he can't do this its not fair"  
Anna: "Hey Kimi, chill you'll be fine"  
You: "Oh alright"  
Just then a pair of men walk in. One is wearing a red shirt and has brown hair that is sticking up everywhere. The other is wearing blue and has black hair tied back.  
Man in Red: "Hey, do you run this place"  
Master: "Why yes i do. Are you looking for some entertainment?"  
Man in Red: "Yeah"  
Master: "Just browse through the women and pick out whoever appeals to you, may i have your names, for recording purposes?"  
Man in Red: "My name is Mugen"  
Man in Blue: "Jin"  
Master: "Oh ok. You two fellows pick out whoever you want and then tell me and i'll give you a price" 

You try to act as tiny as possible and you untighten your kimono to hide your large breasts. Unfortunately, your efforts were all in vain. Mugen walks up to you and smirks.  
Mugen: "And what is your name?"  
You: "Kimiko, sir" you reply quietly  
Mugen: "Hey Jin, look over here here's a young one. Hnn...You still a virgin?"  
You: "Umm...yes,sir"  
Mugen: "Ok"  
Mugen walks up to the master of the brothel.  
Mugen: "Me and the guy in the glasses will take her, how much"  
Master: "She comes at a high price, but i'll take $500"  
Mugen: "Wow that's not bad, we'll take her"  
Master: chuckles "Well have fun. Kimiko, attend to your guests! Hurry up!!"  
You: "Yes sir"  
Master: "Here's your key your room is upstairs, room 2-9"  
Mugen: "Thanks"  
You Mugen and Jin walk up to the room.  
Jin: "Well i didn't quit catch your name, what was it?"  
You: "Umm...it's Kimiko...sir"  
Mugen: "So how old are you?"  
You: "15 sir"  
Mugen: "Would ya quit callin me sir, that shit bothers me call me Mugen"  
You: "Sorry Mugen"  
Jin: "Oh yes and my name is Jin"  
You: "Ok Jin"  
As you enter the room, Mugen puts his arm around your waist. He pulls you into his chest and roughly forces his lips upon yours. Your eyes widen in shock. You quickly pull away.  
You: "I'm sorry, i shouldn't have done that. You shall do to me as you wish"  
Jin: "Mugen, look at her we can't do this she is 15 and look what you have done to her lip its bleeding, you idiot"  
You: "Oh no I'm fine don't worry about me"  
You stood up and put on some music. You went to the poll in the middle of the room and you took off your kimono, leaving you in only a bra and panties. You start to dance and then...

You start to dance on the poll. Mugen gets up and smirks. He grabs you around the waist and pulls you close to his body. You can feel him harden against your leg.  
Mugen: "Damn you're one hott bitch"  
You: "ummm"  
Mugen pushes you down onto a mat on the floor and proceeds to remove your bra. Thoughts start to run through your head. This is your innocence he's taking, you don't want this. Tears run down your cheek and you start to cry.  
Jin: "Mugen get off of her!!"  
Mugen: "Ok Jin, but i get to take her virginity this was more of my money"  
Jin picks up your kimono and Mugen gets off of you. You cover up your chest and are embarrassed. Jin comes over to you and hands you your kimono.  
Jin: "Here take it"  
You: sobbing "Thank you, Jin. I'm very sorry, I'll do anything just don't tell the master"  
Jin: "It's ok. Why are you here, Kimiko?"  
You: "Well my dad needed to pay his debt so he sold me here. That bastard!!!"  
Mugen: "Hnn...that ass, he couldn't pay for his own shit"  
You: "Well he always hated me so he had the money"  
Jin: "We're going to get you out of here"  
You: "No that is too much to ask from you"  
Jin: "No it is fine, just as long as you come on a journey with us"  
You: "Are you sure"  
Jin: "Yes"  
Mugen: "We could use a hott chick like you to come along"  
You: "Ok"  
Jin: "Follow me"  
Jin and Mugen climb out the window. You follow and all three of you run down the street and set off on a journey to find Fuu.


	2. Chapter 2

You: "Umm...who is this Fuu girl we're looking for?"  
Jin: "A girl we're traveling with"  
Mugen: -- "Yea, unfortunately"  
You: giggle "Thank you, both of you!"  
Mugen: "Yea, yea, you already said thanks. It's really nothing"  
Jin: "You're welcome. We're glad to have you traveling with us."  
Mugen: "Yea, cuz Fuu ain't got nothing to look at. She's flat chested and has no ass! Unlike you." pinches your butt  
You: blush slap his hand away  
Jin: glare  
You: giggle "You two really don't get along do you?"  
Mugen: "No! He's gay!"  
Jin: "I am not homosexual. There just hasn't been a girl that's appealed to me yet, err, well maybe one has...nevermind."  
You & Mugen: exchange glances  
Mugen: "Where is that stupid bitch Fuu anyway?"  
???: "Right behind you! Asshole!"

Mugen: "Aww man! I was hoping you wouldn't show!" --  
Fuu: -- twitch  
You & Jin: sweatdrop  
Fuu: "You stupid Ass!!"  
Mugen: "Baka Bitch!"  
Jin: "Both of you stop...You sound like fools"  
Fuu: "And who is this traveling with you? Some prostitute? Geez, I can't leave you two alone ever!"  
Mugen:p "Stop your bitching!"  
You feel a little emabarassed that she had called you a prostitute so you looked down at the road. Jin noticed.  
Jin: "Fuu, this is Kimiko, she will be accompying us on our journey to find the samurai who smells of sunflowers. We rescued her from the brothel. Her father had sold her to them"  
Fuu: "Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you, these two just run off on me all the time and i never know what's going on"  
You: "Oh, it's ok."  
Fuu: "Yay! Finally some feminine company! I thought i was going to go crazy with just these two bone heads! Ugh...they're so clueless."  
You: giggle  
Mugen: glare "That's wat you have to say about us after we saved your ass from the last guy who tried to have his way with you...Geez, next time i'll let you get raped" :p  
Fuu: --  
You: giggle  
Jin: "Come on we should go. They'll be looking for you, Kimiko"  
You: "Yes, I don't want to trouble you with unecessary fighting"

Fuu: Ooo, Look! Were finally out of that town!  
You: Yes, it feels good to be free again.  
Mugen: Ah, time to find somewhere to rest.  
Jin: We havent even walked that far  
Mugen: Wow, Jin you sure talk a lot now that weve got Kimiko traveling with us.  
Jin: glare  
Fuu: giggle Same as ever  
You: spaced out Huh? Did I miss something?  
Fuu: giggle Oh, nothing  
The four of you had been walking for quite a while when your feet began to tire due to the brothels choice of shoes, but you kept quiet and kept up easilyafter all you had been a powerful samurai before being sold to the brothel by your father. Deep in though you fell behind.  
Jin: Kimiko, are you alright?  
You: Oh, umm yes Im fine.  
Fuu: looks at your feet Walking in those shoes all this way! You must be in agony.  
You force a pained smile.  
You: Oh, these? Really, Im fine  
Mugen crouches down in front of you. You give him a puzzled look.  
You: What are you  
Mugen: Get on!  
You: Ummok  
You climb on his back and you all start back on your path to find an inn. You come upon a nice looking place and decide to stay there. The rooms were incredibly cheap so they got two, one for Jin & Mugen and one for you & Fuu. You go into your room and sit down on a mat.

You: "Ahh, finally! I can take these things off!"  
Fuu: giggle "Your feet must be killing you."  
You: "Yea...I think I saw a stream in the back. I'll go soak them."  
Fuu: "Oh, but it's dark"  
You: "It's ok I'll be fine"  
Fuu: "Ok, don't be too long. Be careful, Kimiko."  
You: "Ok" smile  
You walk outside behind the inn until you come upon the stream. You let your feet slide into the water. The cold water feels good on your sore feet. You hear someone walk up behind you. You jump up and pull your kimono up and prepare to run. You see a man come out of the light. It's Jin.  
You: "Oh, Jin It's just you. You startled me."  
Jin: "..."  
You fall silent and sit dowm again, slipping your feet back into the water and close your eyes. You feel Jin sit down next to you. You both sit like this. After a while, when you open your eyes you are looking right into Jin's. He places his hand ever so gently upon your cheek and...


End file.
